I Will Follow You
by Odi et amo
Summary: Sesshomaru dies protecting his honor and Rin is forced to face the possibility of life without him. This may be a bit of a tearjerker. Rated M for suicide.


" Her mind is broken."

" She's so young..."

" This is what comes of associating with demons."

" She's waiting for him."

" But he's dead."

" She won't accept that."

" I don't even think she realizes..."

" All those years, all that isolation, he was the only one she ever knew..."

" Poor thing..."

" So sad..."

She ignored the whispers, ignored the speculation and curious glances. The gossip did not reach her, nor harm her in any way. She knew they wondered about her, spoke about her. Some lies, some truths, most blind ignorance and the prejudice that comes from it.

She knew he was gone, that he would never come back, but that never stopped her from waiting, from watching the horizen, and hoping to see that imposing figure that had dominated her thoughts from the moment she had met...him...

She also remembered the day he had died, how he had died, and every last horrifying moment that led up to his death, as well as the death of thier companions. The ambush stuck inside her mind, refusing to let go, and feasting on her misery with a sort of perverted glee. The demons had been powerful and hate-filled. It was only after she was found under the paw of his fully transformed body, and brought to this village that she had finally understood the tings that they had said. The meaning behind their words, falsely spoken.

She was not a demon's whore.

Her lord had not disgraced himself like his father and younger brother before him.Their relationship had never been that of lover's, but more of a brother and sister's, or even close friends. They had never had much communication between them, but eyes and gestures said so much that words never could.

He was her world.

Without even being aware of it she stood and went into the small shoji she had been brought to. She picked up a knife lying near a water basin, and tucked it into the folds of her kimono.

Her eyes sparkled as she walked out of the small human village and toward him, toward the place he was resting. The sun cast a golden hue about the land, bathing the world in an alomost unearthly and ethereal light. The wind blew gently, causing the sakura blosoms to fall from the trees and float gently about the land, catching in her hair and robes. It was picturesque and almost startling in it's beauty.

It was a glorious day to die.

Finally she saw him, his massive white body catching the sunlight and reflecting it with a silver sheen, as opposed to the gold that was so abundant. He provided such a sharp contrast to the land that her eyes began to well up and overflow with the tears she had not been allowed to shed for him.

He had not decayed at all, his scent still clean although he had died well over a week before. His eyes were closed. his expression peaceful, as though he had merely gone to sleep. She did not wish to see the side of him that was marred, the open, gaping, and udeniably fatal wound that had ripped him from her. Instead, she stayed on the side where he was still perfect.

Gingerly, she reached out a pale hand and placed it on his rib cage, then traced a path up to his face, right above his jaw. A broken sob escaped her as she felt how cold he had become, instead of the almost burning-hot he had once been.

He had died protecting her life, and both thier honor. It was the first time she had seen him transform into full demon form, and she had been awed at the sheer size of him. But the others had transformed too, revealing a size far greater than that of her lord, due to thier age, and a power slightly less, but more than equal to that of her lord's, due to the amount of attackers.

When one of them had run at her, intending to eat her alive, he had jumped in the way, and his entire left side had been bitten out. Tenseiga had not been with him, and even if it had, he would still not have survived. His heart was gone, as well as a lung. She was only mortal, she could not weild the sword, and the wound was too great. He had collapsed upon her, and the traitors had retreated, convinced she was dead as well. What they had not known was that he had landed upon her in sucha a way, that she was cushioned between his massive jaw, and his paw. She was not visible, but she was safe.

Nine hours later she had been found, and brought dazed to the human village.

They had called her insane, and locked her away in a room, because she would not say she had been kidnapped, and made prisoner by the great demon lord. She would not speak, and would not eat. She only watched, and silently mourned for the one who had kept her safe all these years.

A broken sob escaped her as she embraced the body as much as she possibly could.

By both human and demon definition she was young, at only fifteen years of age, but right now she felt excruciatingly old. In a way, her lord had been her youth, and now that he was gone, that precious thing that had been her innocence was gone too. Once again in her short life she was lonely, and miserable.

She reached a hand into her robes and pulled out the knife. Leaning against her lords body she ran a delicate finger along the refined blade. A small gasp escaped her lips as the metal sank into her flesh, and thick, red blood welled up. She gazed thouhtfully at the blood as it ran down her finger, down her palm, and down her wrist to hide in the silk kimono that had been a present from her lord. Without stopping to think about her actions she turned the blade around and plunged it into her chest, barely feeling the shining blade as it sank into her flesh, cut through the muscle and lodged itself in her heart, severing important veins. The blood welled up inside her and began to stain the soft fabric of her kimono.

A smile crossed her face, the first in many nights, and lighted up her chocolate colored orbs as her broken heart ceased to beat.

Rin slumped down as the light faded from her pained eyes, and the quietest of whispers escaped from her lips.

" Coming...Sesshomaru...sama..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I think I owe an explanation for that last line. For all those who watch the show, you know how Sesshomaru is always "Rin." like and she's always " Coming, Sesshomaru-sama!" like? Well, there you go! She's following him! Sorry for all the spelling errors. I have WordPad, because I'm too poor to own Microsoft Word. It costs like 150 bucks. Ouch... Anyways, you know the drill. Read. Review. Have a cookie.

Oh, yeah...disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko has that honor. But I did recently purchase a Sesshomaru figurine from Hastings and it's spiffy! He even has his swords!


End file.
